A Letter From Their Daughter
by fantasywriter24
Summary: It was too dangerous for their little girl to travel with them, but she dreamed about the day she could. Wherever they were in time and space she loved them with all of her two hearts...A letter from the Doctor and River's daughter. One-shot please read and review!


**This just kind of popped into my head. I thought it was a really cute idea and decided you might all enjoy it. Let me know if you enjoy it with lots and lots of reviews please! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

My name is Rose Astrid Song. I live with my Grandma Amy and Grandpa Rory, but when we have company or when I go to school I'm supposed to call them Mummy and Daddy. They aren't really my Mummy and Daddy though. Mine are far away traveling through the stars, having adventures, and being brilliant. That's what Grandma says anyways, and I believe her.

Grandma also tells me, every day, that my mummy and my daddy love me more than anything in the universe. I know that's true because every day I get a new letter from them telling me about their adventures. I've gotten pictures from all over the universe and have seen more aliens than anyone could imagine. Daddy likes to send me pictures of Mummy too, but she sometimes looks cross in the pictures like she didn't want Daddy to take them.

My mummy is the prettiest lady in all the universes ever. Her hair is the color of honey and is so curly you can't even believe it. It's just so wild and everywhere. She has such pretty lips and her eyes are the loveliest green. Grandpa calls it smoky green. And her hands look so soft and kind. I always long to hold them. Mummy loves to tell me in her letters that Daddy is so happy I got her hair. He thinks it's the prettiest hair in the world. In his letters he tells me it's even better than ginger hair, and he loves ginger hair almost as much as he loves Mummy and me.

I get pictures of Daddy too and they always make me laugh. Grandpa never gets tired of telling me about all the silly things my daddy likes to wear, and Mummy always makes sure I get to see it in the pictures she sends me of Daddy. He also loves bowties and is always wearing one. He tells me his favorite is the Tardis blue one. That's our favorite color. Whenever he sends me presents they are always wrapped in Tardis blue. Daddy also loves to wear silly hats. His favorite is a fez. I got him one for Christmas, and he wears it all the time. Mummy doesn't like it, but she says she won't shoot it like the old one because I gave it to him and that makes it special. He says it's his favorite fez ever because it's Tardis blue and matches his favorite bowtie. He said when he and Mummy come to get me someday he'll wear that fez and his blue bowtie so I know it's him.

He and Mummy really wish they could come and get me right away, but they can't. They had to leave me with my grandparents when I was a very tiny new baby because Mummy lives in prison because the world thinks she killed Daddy, but really she didn't, and Daddy is always on dangerous adventures. They were so afraid something was going to happen to me, so until I'm grown up and strong, I can't go with them. They can't even come see me. Everyone tells me it's because my Daddy is such an amazing man and saves so many people that he makes a lot of enemies who would want to steal me and hurt me. And Mummy gets in so much trouble because she's naughty that they'd want to kill me to get back at her. It's not safe for me to go with them until I'm all grown up, so I have to stay in hiding. Mummy promises she will come for me as soon as I turn seventeen then we can have all the adventures we want across all space and time. All of us in the Tardis—next stop everywhere.

Until then I live with Grandma and Grandpa. I try to be good. Mummy and Daddy always remind me in their letters to be a good little girl, but Grandma says I'm like my mum and couldn't avoid trouble if there wasn't a single drop of it on earth. It just kind of finds me she says. Mummy thinks it's really funny that I'm so much like her. Daddy says I got his curiosity along with Mummy's naughtiness because I always have to know the answers to things and understand everything. When I was two he sent me a microscope so I could begin answering all the little mysterious questions of the universe for myself. He says I need to know how to do that for when we go on adventures someday.

I can't wait to meet my mum and dad. No matter when it is or how it happens or what they look like I'll know it's them. For one they'll be accompanied by a big blue police box—just like how my bedroom door is painted—and because I'm a Timelord. If there are other Timelords around I would be able to feel. I always have a little tingling in the back of my mind. Sometimes it's weaker and sometimes it's stronger than others and Daddy says that's because they're closer to me than other times.

My mum and dad always tell me how proud they are of me because I'm so clever like Daddy and so witty like Mummy. They say that I'm the cleverist girl in all the universes. Well, Daddy always tells me that. Mummy says I shouldn't be so big headed about my cleverness like Daddy is about his. They argue about it in their letters, and I can just picture them arguing in real life and it makes me laugh so much. Grandpa says they argue a lot, particularly about how to drive the Tardis. He tells me that Mummy knows how to drive and Daddy doesn't, and that drives him mad. It's because Mummy is the child of the Tardis, which I think is the best thing in the world. She was made in the Time Vortex, which I personally think is the coolest place ever.

I was named after a lady who looked into the time vortex. She saved my daddy and the earth from the wicked creatures in existence, but that was before he had the face he has now. It was when he was on his ninth face. She was very special to Daddy, and it broke his heart when he had to say goodbye to her, so he and Mummy named me after her then the whole world would know how important that one human was.

My mummy and daddy are so amazing. I love them with all of my two hearts and try very hard to make them proud of me, so when the day comes for me to meet them they will see that their daughter is good enough to travel through time and space with them. And I know that my daddy only ever takes the specialist of people because Mummy, Grandma, and Grandpa are very special people. They all tell me I'm really special. I hope they're right. I hope that I truly can be the brilliant daughter of the Doctor and River Song the last Timelords ever.


End file.
